


Love, don't abandon me

by Blackmore



Series: Where I attempt to write angsty oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, first time trying angst, i dont think it worked, pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: Kuroo can no longer deal with the pain
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Where I attempt to write angsty oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Love, don't abandon me

"Mori?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Of course, Tetsu." 

Morisuke hums raking his fingers through Tetsurou's unruly hair. 

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken So I hung my head and I cried_

  


Tetsurou exhales into the chilly night. He can see his breath. He hadn't bothered to bring a jacket with him. Not that it mattered. 

  


_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

  


He lets his legs swing wildly, uncaring of how the wind pushes it. The wind tugs at him, desperately trying to knock him off. 

  


_Please don't take my sunshine away I'll always love you and make you happy If you will only say the same But if you leave me and love another You'll regret it all some day_

  


Why? Why did they have to take the love of his life away. Couldn't they have done something? Anything? To save him!? But they couldn't. And he's gone. 

  


_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

  


Tetsurou can still remember Morisuke's laughter, the one that spilled out of him uncontrollably. Where he laughed until he couldn't breathe. He loved that laugh, loved how Morisuke didn't care about Tetsurou's own hyena laugh. They were happy, so why did it all end? 

  


_Please don't take my sunshine away You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

  


Tetsurou can still hear the sickening crunch of bones. The blood spilled and decorated the streets. Could still hear the tires screeching on the road. Could still remember waking up in the hospital to hear bothering he and the driver made it but his boyfriend hadn't. 

  


_And no one else could come between But now you've left me and love another You have shattered all of my dreams You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

  


Tetsurou wanted to scream and curse the world for what it had done. To spite the gods who had cruelly taken his love away. How dare they take Morisuke when he had his whole life ahead of him?! 

  


_Please don't take my sunshine away In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

  


Tetsurou had to return home to an empty apartment. Everything was too much. Every piece of the house felt like him. The memories ingrained into the furniture of the cold empty home. 

  


_When I awake my poor heart pains So when you come back and make me happy_

  


He couldn't bring himself to return the ring he had bought. Could no longer stand being in his own home, everything was too much. His heart felt as if it was shattering into trillions of pieces beyond repair. 

  


_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

  


Tetsurou couldn't bear the pain anymore. No matter how many times Kenma and his other friends tried to help him. He simply couldn't breathe. The pain ate at him day after day. Night after night. There was simply nothing left for him.

  


"Hey, Mori?"

"Yes?" 

"Can I see you again?"

"You could." 

"Then I'll see you later I guess." 

"I'll be waiting."

  


_Please don't take my sunshine away_

  


Tetsurou pushes off without a word. The wind pushing against him, but he no longer cared about gravity. He cared about seeing his love again.


End file.
